A Matter Too Convenient
by Bossmare
Summary: Walt's take on Arresting Johnny In Finding Rachel Pt1


"A matter too Convenient"

By: Boss Mare

Summary:Walt's take on arresting Johnny in Finding Rachel pt1

Rating G

"It can't be like this Johnny's innocent and I know it but Greg Stillson want's him gone, and is using the law to do it.

I can't believe he'll let this get to court. It's even messin up my home life! I have to do my job arrest the man who

Risked his life to save mine! I don't like my job right now. Sarah hates me, But I have no choice. It's all too easy

the cop inside me screams. Sarha slaps me, and I have to get out of here before I hit her back.

It's hurting both of us. _Tell me you don't believe Johnny's involved in this!_ She pleads with me But I didn't tell her

God I wish there was something I could do, Some way I could save him from this I know what his abilities will do to

him. I know that he's sick too that something isn't right. But he pushes himself, And I know that it hurts him. I see it in

his eyes. _Me? I figure I'm on Bonus Time as it is._ I figure that his bonus time may be running out. I think of all

The images, he'll have to endure all the while I know Greg Stillson, will let the press try and convict an innocent

man. I know he won't let Johnny live to get into a court room. This is all too set, and maybe that's where it get's

really hard.

I drive to Johnny's place he's not home so I let myself in, leaving the door just ajar enough to give him a

chance, after all Johnny deserves a chance. I wait for him looking at the photos of friends and family

he has out and I get this feeling, like I'm betraying them all. THen I see one I hadn't really noticed before.

this kid's face has a little of John's but there'as some one else there too and her eyes hold mine

in an ice blue feral fire. She's wearing a Texas Ranger's badge. That's when I realized there was hope.

I take out my pad writing down the description of this Kid's face. It's odd that I should notice this picture

out of all the rest. The lean build with clean lines this girl is from warrrior stock.

I try to think about where I've seen that face before but it just slips away and the hard chill that has plagued me all

evening replaces it. Time drags by as I wait for John, to return from where ever he is. I know he was talking to

Sarah about something to do with why he might be so sick, But not what they had agreed to.

I hear a car pull up and See John getting out surprisingly Rebecca Caldwell, was driving. "What's up

with that?" I sighed. It doesn't matter now, Not really, Then I look back at the ranger. "I'm sorry Kid."

I say to this photo. "But you know better than any one, it's not always an easy job." I think as I hear

the door opening when he get's home, he doesn't run, Johnny comes in and I'm stuck with no choice. I show him

the tape, and watch as it takes the last of his strength away from him. We both know what's next.

He knows just like I do it's a put up job. I read him his rights , all the while somethin' inside me is screaming.

I can't go home, I can't run away and all the while I have to watch this man who saved my life lose hope.

What he doesn't know is part of me has too.

When we walk out to the car I half hope that Stillson's goon Elliman, is hiding some where with a gun

to shoot us both. But that would have been too much to ask of some one that low. Mercy isn't in Stillson's

vocabulary, let alone his character. God I wish there was some one else I could pin this on.

I think about how Sarah reacted when I told her what I had to do, in a way I was so proud of her.

I still feel that slap to the face and wonder how one lady like her, could hit so hard. But she made her point,

there's no way she'll take me back once this is done. Then I see the face of that Ranger Drifting into my head.

Is there something I can do after all? It's not unheard of, for a law officer to ask another's help even beyond state

lines. Is there any way someone from that far away might be of any help? I drive us to the station. There's

reporters so think that I can't see through them. Johnny tells me, to cuff him. I hardly have the strength to do it,

But he's good about it and that's what I hate most! He knows this has to happen. But in the midlle of all this

I managed it and he goes quietly. I go to my office while He's being processed and Find one name that matches

the face in the photo, I call the number and she's there! I tell her only that John Smith needs her help. It's all I can

say, She hangs up. It was all I had to say, I know that I have to keep Stillson looking this way, No matter what.

Then I look at the DPS nick name for this Ranger I've contacted. It's a shock to realise I had just called the most

dangerous of them all THE DARK RANGER! It's the chance John needs if He's going to get through this.

To be concluded


End file.
